Left In The Dark
by Inaho
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. You belong to WHO?

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Uhh...I can't think of anything for this chapter...maybe sudden changes in mood and writing style and such.  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired to put up a fight. I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
Feedback: Greatly valued. They give me a nice fuzzy feeling in my stomach...or may that's the acid working up...

I can't believe the reveiws I got for "Sesshomaru's Pride" and "Curiosity Annoyed the Dog"(both of which, were the first fics I've ever written for IY)!! You've all made me so happy, arigato! I might have to think up something, since so many wanted continuations (You just all love torturing Fluffy-kun, huh? ^^). 

Anyway, this fic is gonna be longer, maybe not a humorous in some parts, and have _::gasp::_ a bit of romance? (Which will be a first.) But this is in honor of Inu-Yasha coming to Cartoon Network's Adult Swim...No matter how much I hate dubbed voices. >.

~ ~ ~

"What is it, Inu-yasha?"

The dog demon ignored the question, his ears already swiveling towards where he heard the sound. Without a word of warning, he bound off into the trees, not even noticing the shouts from his companions. There was something familiar about the sounds he heard, and as he got closer, the evident scent in the air confirmed it.

Someone was crying.

If it had been a villager, he wouldn't have bothered, but the pitch of the cries was wrong. It was high and loud, not the least bit held back from fear of being attacked. He had never known a village man to cry, and the village women wept, but never bawled like this individual. Inu-yasha's ears flattened against his skull, both to drown out the cries that got louder, and in worry as he finally narrowed it down.

It was a child.

Damnit.

Another smell, though faint it was, reached his nose. And this one he could place immediately, one that raised his hackles with disgust.

Sesshomaru.

~ ~ ~

Rin cupped her hands over her nose and mouth as she tried to hold back any more sobs, breathing so hard it was all she could hear, that and her own thumping heartbeat. It was so loud, she was sure half the demons of the forest could hear it too. Sesshomaru-sama had told her never to make so much noise when he wasn't around; it would attract attention.

_"Do you want to die?"_

A shake of her head. No, she wanted to live with Sesshomaru-sama forever and ever. And she told him so.

A smile flickered across his serious features, so small and fast that she wasn't sure it even happened. But she knew it did, because it was in his voice when he spoke.

"Then be a good girl and stay quiet."

The memory only made Rin want to cry harder. Where was her Sesshomaru-sama? Why did he have to leave her with that mean toad face? Why didn't he come to find her? She was all alone. And she hated being alone.

Every shadow seemed to loom at her, each branch like a gnarly claw, ready to grab her and take her away. Her sight became blurry at the thought of never seeing her keeper again, and a dirty fist came to rub the wetness away. Sesshomaru-sama **will** come for her. He would never let anything harm her. The trees rustled behind her, and she spun around, eyes wide. Was it an evil monster, come to eat her like Sesshomaru-sama said they would? Had it heard her cry?

The first thing Rin saw was a full head of long, shimmering white hair, and joy burst throughout her tiny form as she ran towards it, the tears coming freely now, once again disorienting her vision. Blindly, she threw herself at the taller frame, burying herself in the soft red fabric.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

~ ~ ~

Inu-yasha stumbled back in surprise as a small girl flung herself at him almost as soon as he stepped foot in the small clearing. Immediately from the salty smell floating around her, he knew she was the one who was crying, and still not done as he saw splotches spreading on his haori. Unsure of how to handle such a situation, he slowly encircled the quivering form within the folds of his coat, something he remembered his mother doing with him.

His brother's smell still hung around her, though slightly covered by the salty tears, and Inu-yasha frowned. This little child must have been in contact with Sesshomaru, yet, he couldn't detect any hint of injury. It was odd; the Sesshomaru he knew despised humans with a passion, if Sesshomaru was capable of feeling, and seemed to kill every one that even **looked** at him.

But this girl...this little **human** girl...was perfectly alive. And apparently quite familiar with his brother, as he remembered she cried his name before jumping him. Sesshomaru, being hugged by a human whelp...it was too hard for the hanyou to imagine. He looked down at the child, confusion and a hint of wonder swimming in his head. Her hands were curled into fists, grasping the fabric of his haori as if she would die if she let go.

**What** was this human child doing with **his** idiot half-brother?

"Rin was afraid you wouldn't come for her."

If it weren't for Inu-yasha's demon hearing, he didn't think he would have heard the words mumbled into his coat. He watched nervously as her head tilted upward, large shiny doe eyes staring at him. Immediately, he withdrew his arms from around her, jumping back a few feet as if she had a plague. Her eyes were wider, if possible, reflecting her surprise.

Hesitantly, "You're...not Sesshomaru-sama."

Inu-yasha could feel a sweatdrop forming. What was he suppose to do now?

"Inu-yasha! Where the hell are you?!"

"Lady Kagome, you should really watch your language."

"Shut up, Miroku. Inu-yasha!!"

The half-demon turned around to scowl at Kagome just as she stormed into the clearing, followed by Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. "What is it, wench?! Are you **trying** to bring the whole demon race down on us with your hollering?!"

"SIT!!!"

Rin watched as "Inu-yasha" plummeted face-first into the ground. That happened with one word of 'sit'? All her fear forgotten, she walked over to where the demon still lay, standing in front of his head. His hair was so like that of Sesshomaru-sama; did they know each other?

With further exploration, Rin discovered a pair of furry ears amongst the mass of white tresses. They twitched slightly as she breath fell upon them, causing a giggle to escape from the little girl. Sesshomaru-sama had his fluffy tail that Rin loved to squeeze, but he didn't have ears like these.

Instinctively, she tweaked them.

What sounded like a growl came from the recovered Inu-yasha, and Rin froze, ears still held between her fingers.

"Inu-yasha, sit."

The flattened demon said something, but Rin couldn't make it out, too busy paying attention to the girl who had bent next to her. She had pretty black hair, and didn't look dangerous. She was smiling at her, warm like the sun, and Rin could feel herself relaxing. Whoever these people were, she would be safe with them. And maybe they could help her find Sesshomaru-sama!

"Hello, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

She gave Inu-yasha's ears one last tweak before turned to face Kagome. "Rin. My name's Rin."

"Well, Rin, what were you doing here all by yourself?"

"I got lost."

"Okay, we'll help you get back home."

Rin shook her head. "Sesshomaru-sama said never to move from where I was unless a demon comes."

"Sesshomaru?!" She looked past Kagome's head to see her companions had the same shocked looks on their faces. Why did they look like that? What was wrong with Sesshomaru-sama?

"I was going to tell you, bi-"

"Sit."

Rin stared as Kagome put her hands on her shoulder, worry written all over her face.

"Rin, what are you doing with Sesshomaru? Did he capture you?"

The little girl shook her head hurriedly. "Sesshomaru-sama's not like that! He's really nice, not like Toadie."

"Toadie?"

"Yep, Toadie. His real name is Jaken, but I call him Toadie, because he looks like one!"

Kagome blinked at her, then broke into a smile. Someone who shared her hate for that shriveled little toadfish; she like this girl. Standing, she picked Rin up, holding her like she used to do with Sota, carrying her closer to her other friends, the ones **not** face-planted into the ground. Indicating as she went, she introduced them.

"Rin, this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. And that cute little kitty is Kirara. Guys, this is Rin. She's gonna stay with us for a little while."

"Like hel-"

"Sit."

Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder, opposite of Rin and grinned happily with her. Finally, someone his age he could play with. Miroku and Sango both nodded, smiling also at the little girl in Kagome's arms. Little else needing to be said, the five of them set out to head back to the main road, and Miroku looked back at the planted and very pissed Inu-yasha; the spell still hadn't worn off. Tipping his head, the houshi grinned.

"Well, see you later Inu-yasha. Don't worry, I'll look after Kagome until you can rejoin us."

He ignored the string of profanities coming from the half-demon, a smile still on his face. He would pay for this later, when the hanyou can move again, but it was just too fun.

Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku's antics, but as long he wasn't trying anything on her. She was more worried about the new addition to their little group. Though she welcomed the little girl, she still had her doubts, most likely the same as the ones running through Kagome's head. This human child didn't belong with a dangerous demon like Sesshomaru. Yet, she seemed quite close to him, and that means...he would be coming after them soon.

Sango made a note to sharpen her boomerang.

...

...

A familiar hand ran up her butt.

SMACK!!!

~ TBC ~

Author's Notes: Ai ya...I noticed that it got less and less descriptive near the end. Gomen, I was getting really tired. 

Also, this isn't even the real main plot! So please stayed tuned. I'll try to work around my homework load and force my elves off their lazy butts to bring you more! And I apologize ahead of time if it does take me a long time. I **do** have another multi-chapter fic to keep up with too.

Elf #1: Then stop wasting time making excuses and get workin', woman!

_::muttermutter::_ How I wish I had rosaries...

**Coming Up:** Enter...Fluffy! What will he do when he finds out Jaken has lost Rin (heh heh...heads will roll, or one head will anyway ^^), only to find her with Inu-yasha? Next chapter: Mine (and you can't have it) 


	2. Mine and you can't have it! Part I

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Chance of OOC, especially for Rin (I haven't read the manga that introduces her yet. ^^;) and profanity. When have you _not_ had profanity with Inu-kun?  
Disclaimer: There's only so many times you can come up with something different for this part, and this isn't one of those times. I don't own Inu-yasha. There.  
Feedback: Reviews make the writing world go 'round. Gimme!

Many apologies for taking so long. I had such Writer's Block. And so...much...homework...@.@...

**Last Chapter:** Inu-yasha found a lost Rin, and discovers she belonged to Sesshomaru. Unquestionably, Kagome takes Rin with them on their travel, despite the fact that it'll only be a matter of time before Sesshomaru would pay them a visit.

~ ~ ~

He was dead.

He was so dead.

When his lord finds out...He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen._ What does he see in that damned whelp? Always screaming and crying and stealing my hat..._ Jaken grumbled; Sesshomaru-sama didn't even consider discipline for that little beast. Oh, she acted all sweet around his Lord, of course, but he knew her for what she was: a tiny demon child. But he couldn't touch her, because his Lord would punish him.

But this time, he wasn't only going to be punished. He was going to be skinned alive and left for dead. He was going to be ripped limb from limb and---

"Jaken."

"Wak!!" He spun around nervously, his legs shaking. "M-m'lord...what may your humble ser---"

"Where is Rin?"

Uh oh.

"T-that child, m-m'lord? S-she's...she's..."

An arched eyebrow. Not good. It was never good to try his Lord's patience.

"That is to say...I...I..."

It was no use. He couldn't say it. To say it was to seal his doom.

"Jaken."

Then again, to stay quiet _also_ sealed his doom.

"I do not like repeating myself."

He was one dead demon.

"Where. Is. Rin?"

...

"I see."

The tiny retainer squeezed his eyes shut as tight as possible, waiting for the royal beating, followed by the royal torture, and finally, the royal execution that was not all that royal, but rather messy and painful.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, as if afraid that any great amount of movement would set his Lord off, he peeked up at his master. All he saw was a waterfall of white hair walking away from him without a word. Relaxing, he let out a lungful of breath that he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Jaken."

He stiffened, sweat dripping down the side of his round bald head.

"Y-yes, m'lord?"

His master did not turn back to look at him, and for that, he was thankful. If he had been victim under his master's gaze, he wasn't sure he would remember to breath.

"When I come back with Rin, I will go hunting."

Chips of icy gold moved towards him, pinning him under their stare. His heart stopped.

"I suggest you start running."

The retainer's beak fell open, too terrified to produce any sound. His master's gaze had not moved, and he was frozen on the spot.

"Now."

He bolted.

~ ~ ~

"OW! Can't you be more gentle, wench?!"

"If you only took care of your hair more, this wouldn't happen!"

"Feh. Only girls fuss over their hair so much."

*YANK*

"OW!!!"

"Sorry, it slipped."

Inu-yasha snorted, his back turned to Kagome, who was trying to sort through the tangled mass in his mane.

"Really, if it bothers you so much, why don't you just cut it?"

Kagome blinked as the hanyou was no longer sitting in front of her, but rather jumped up four feet away from her, his white hair clutched in his hands, as if protecting it. It took him a few seconds to realize what he had done, and he sat down hurriedly. He tried to regain his cool composure, though the faint tint across his cheeks didn't help any.

"Feh. Would you hurry up, wench? Miroku's still probably laughing his ass off, and I need to go kick that ass."

Kagome sighed as she separated a vine from the white mass. She would let Inu-yasha's bad temper slide this time, but only because she kinda forced him to do what pissed him off so badly. Though she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy watching the show...

_[Rin had just returned with Shippo, both carrying flowers, leaves, all kinds of plants in their arms. She watched both of them walk towards Inu-yasha, who was lazing around under a tree. Shippo had wide grin on his face, and somehow, Kagome could tell he was up to something, most likely related to the dog-demon they were heading towards, as if that didn't give it away._

"Inu-yasha..."

The kitsune got a growl in response. Whatever game the fox-boy wanted to play, he wasn't interested. It always got him a "sit" from Kagome, and he had had enough sits for one day.

"Rin wants to ask you something."

Snort.

Shippo nudged the girl besides him, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Ah, Inu-yasha kun..."

"What is it, brat?"

Shippo jumped up and whacked the hanyou on the head, dropping the plants on the ground in the process. He glared with all his little kitsune might.

"Just because Kagome sat you three---"

"Four." Miroku corrected across from camp.

"---four times, doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk! Oh wait, you always act that way!"

"You little---"

"Sit."

Inu-yasha didn't have a chance to rage, because before his face lifted from the ground, the two children pounced onto his exposed back. The hanyou's first reaction was to throw them off; they were certainly light enough, but the spell was still active.

He bristled as he felt something invade his mane.

Oh hell. ]

Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face as she pulled the brush once more through the silky tresses. It had been cruel of her, keeping the dog-demon pinned to the ground, but she still believed it had been worth it. It was too bad she didn't have her camera.

_[Kagome thought her stomach would burst from her contained laughter, though an occasional snicker made its way past her lips. Shippo had long since given up, and was rolled in a ball on the ground, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes from his mirth. Miroku seemed to be having trouble breathing, and even Sango was failing the fight to keep a straight face. Only Rin seemed to be oblivious of what everyone found so funny._

"What?" She looked at them all innocently. "Rin thinks he looks very pretty."

Inu-yasha growled, pulling at the two braids, trying to release from their ties without yanking out half his hair in the process. Immediately, his hand got tangled in the web of vines and flowers intertwined with the braids and his sidelocks, all of the foliage coming together in a big leafy wreath around his head, just under his ears. Snarling, Inu-yasha ripped his hand from the mass, tearing a handful of vines out, but the headpiece remained intact.

With a wide grin that couldn't be wiped from his face, Miroku made his way to the frustrated and embarrassed hanyou. The half-demon stopped momentarily his fight with the offending hairpiece to glance at the priest warily that was kneeling before him.

"Inu-yasha...w-will you..." He could see the struggle to keep a straight face, which made him even more suspicious of the perverted monk. What the hell was he up to?

"...will you BEAR MY CHILD?!"

Miroku was still laughing even as Inu-yasha punted him across camp next to a highly amused Sango, who smashed the priest further into the ground with her boomerang before his hand got halfway to her thigh.

It was too much, and Kagome could feel the laughs bubbling out, her vision blurred by tears. By the time her stomach couldn't take anymore and she wiped the moisture from her eyes, Inu-yasha was gone. A smile still on her face, she retrieved a brush from her pack, and set off to find the probably sulking hanyou.

"Watch after things for a while, 'kay? I'll be back soon."

Sango nodded at her because Miroku was learning to breath again on the ground, chuckles still escaping between lungfuls. She checked to find Rin asking Shippo what had been so funny, which just sent the kitsune in another fit of exhausted laughing, leaving him incapable of answering her question, which made her more insistent, and cycle continued.

It was before she even set foot off the camp grounds when she heard the familiar *SMACK* and "Hentai!"

Shaking her head, she hoped Sango wouldn't kill Miroku before she came back with Inu-yasha.]

"Lean back, Inu-yasha. I have to do your bangs."

The hanyou snorted, but was surprised when Kagome grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backwards, his head landing in her lap. Before he could protest, she started running the bristles through the front of his hair and around his ears, which twitched whenever the teeth ran close.

Inu-yasha gave up and hoped Kagome didn't notice the pinkness around his cheeks. She didn't seem to mind their position, and secretly, he was quite comfortable. It felt good to be groomed by another, kind of a heavy, sleepy feeling.

Perhaps Sesshomaru's whelp wasn't so bad after all.

"Someday, I'm going to have to introduce you to shampoo, Inu-yasha." Kagome muttered as the brush got caught again. She couldn't believe how much other stuff was stuck in his hair; twigs, leaves, a couple bugs. There was a whole nature collection in there.

"Inu-yasha, are you..." She looked down at his face to be met with a pair of shut eyelids. "...asleep?"

His breath was slow and steady, his face relaxed. Kagome stared for a long time at his sleeping face. She had never really seen him asleep, except when he was stuck to the God-Tree. He looked so young. She was reminded of the image created by the Nothing Woman, the little Inu-yasha in her arms. _How cute..._

"You'd think he'd learn, after what happened to his mother and that priestess."

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: This got too long and would take too long to finish up, so I broke it up. Er, can't think of too much more to say...

Oh, for those who read _Sesshomaru's Pride_, you should know that I would eventually get Inu-kun too. ^^

**To the Reviewers:** First, a big thank you to Amisu, Winter, Queen of Duels, just peachy, Sunfreak, Cassandra Sisenta, Claraious, JaKil13, Celyia, tsukii-chan, Genesis, AngelsExist, Itadakimasu, Kai, and shades of grey! Thank you so much for reading my fic, and actually liking it! And deep apologies for taking so long. I don't what to say to make it up to you...uh...everyone has free choice to a) glomp Inu-kun, b) glomp Sessho-kun, or c) beat the living crap outta Jaken! Yay!

Queen of Duels: I can just see Inu-kun shaped craters everywhere over Feudal Japan! "And this is were the infamous Inu-yasha was brought down on his face by a mere girl!" 

just peachy: I can understand that you can't really love a fic from the first chapter. I'm grateful you even reviewed! Thankie, and keep working on your fics too, ne?

Claraious: Ah, I see. Well, I haven't read the manga where Rin shows up yet, so I wouldn't know. All of her actions are from what I think she would act like based on a few fics I've read. ^^; So it may not be exactly IC...

JaKil13: Actually, when I was thinking up the beginning of this fic, I was planning on Inu-kun/Kagome only. But I'll add Sesshomaru/Rin moments just for you, 'kay? And Sango/Miroku too to so those fans won't get mad at me for leaving them out. Don't kill me!

Celyia: I'm flattered you think I write so well. I hope can keep it up!

Genesis: I'll keep the idea in mind. ^^ More suggestions are welcome!

Itadakimasu: Heh, Fluffy is cool. If you like, I can try to draw a Sess pic for you, if you tell what you want it to look like. I actually draw more anime than I write, and my friends tell me I'm okay at it.

EJ: Don't listen to her! She lies!!EJ: You're too humble.

...

...

Anyway, you shouldn't be here! _::push::_

EJ: Ack!

**Coming Up:** Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha duke it out like brothers do. And what have Sango and Miroku been doing during all this? Next chapter: Mine (and you can't have it) - Part II 


End file.
